1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates in general to the field of cosmetology, and more particularly, to a hair color applicator configured to facilitate the application of color to hair.
2. Background Art
In the hair stylist and cosmetologist industry in addition to trimming and cutting hair, it is often desirable to change the color of the hair of the customer. In certain instances, a complete hair color change is effectuated in a single uniform color. In other instances, it is desirable to change the hair color in only portions of the hair, or with only certain strands, or with only certain portions of certain strands.
Problematically, such partial coloring (and to some extent full coloring) is a laborious and tedious process, wherein colorant is applied selectively to hair. So as to achieve the desired look, the colorist must individually apply color (with, for example, a brush or the like) to the desired areas.
It would be advantageous if such an application of colorant could be achieved with greater time savings.
In addition, it would be advantageous if such an application of colorant could be achieved at a lower cost.
Further still, it would be advantageous if the foregoing advantages could be realized without compromising the quality of the services offered by the colorist.
These and other advantages are achieved through the utilization of the hair color applicator of the present disclosure.